To Good to be True
by spririted-icewolf
Summary: They loved each other. She was taken away, he had to live with the hurt. But with the arrival of 2 young girls comes a new hope for the impossible. Toshiro must learn to love again in a new way and to accept what may be irrefutable. Sequel to Betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Breathing with difficulty she hunches over. The enemy dissipates and scatters in the wind from the fatal wound that she had inflicted on it. The arena is stained red from her blood that continues to leak out of her with seemingly no end. Her eyes glance up to the spectators, but the fire that was once there has been extinguished. One man watches her intently. He sees her shaking body and the blood soaked clothes; he sees her turn towards the hollow that enters the arena, expecting to see the animation she displays in battle. Yet she was the opposite- she was lifeless. She no longer fought to protect, which was what made watching her so entertaining, but with a dull drive to simply destroy whatever is in front of her. He watches as she's thrown into the wall. His eyes widen as she falls to her knees. In a flash he is down in the arena in front of her, his companions following. A cloud of dust lifts into the air as the hollow he cut down falls.

"Get up." his words are as emotionless as he is. She looks up at him in what one would expect to be anger. He is taken back when he sees her expressionless eyes. She tries to wipe some blood off her chin but she can't raise her hand. "I said-" he stops himself as he hears the snap. All eyes turn towards the girl who trembles as she watches the crack spread along the silver blade. Unceremoniously it falls to the ground as shards of what once was Niricame.

"I told you Aizen, she has long passed her usefulness." Aizen doesn't react to the words. He sends her his trademark smile while advancing on her.

"Gin, take those two back." As he gives his orders his eyes never leave the battered girl.

"Why do you continue to invest time in her? Kari is obviously done."

"Ichimaru, how foolish are you? She will always be useful to us." He glances at his comrade out of the corner of his eye. The threatening calmness that always surrounds him is apparent in the look. Giving in, Gin herds the two terrified and crying children out of arena to their room. Aizen leans down to eye level and Kari lifts her head to meet his gaze. "You will always be useful. You will be useful until the day your heart stops beating.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep my feet under me as he leads me down the hall towards my living quarters. Tired and weary I struggle to keep up with his pace while holding my head high. The only sign to those waiting at the end of the hall is our echoing footsteps. The hall is round and white, leaving no corners or shadows for someone to hide behind. My left knee buckles and I start to drop but my hands don't even get a chance to feel the floor as a hand grabs my elbow and lifts me back up. Back on my feet I jerk my arm away from him and back up towards the wall.

"Don't touch me." I no longer try to put anger into my voice whenever I address him. Every emotion I should have is gone, buried with my family. I just stare at him with dry eyes.

"You still continue to treat me with such hostility. After everything I have done for you." He closes his eyes in a sigh but cracks them open to gaze at me.

"You expect anything else in return for all that you have done for me." Pushing a strand of hair out of my face I continue the walk down the hall. I keep my senses behind me however as I monitor his movements.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"I don't know Aizen you tell me." The words drop out of my mouth as I pause in front of the only door in the entire corridor. "After all, that is what you have been doing these past nine years." Not waiting watch him react I open the door. Once in I close it just as fast as I had opened it.

"Mother!"

"Mom!"

I drop to my knees and embrace the two angels that are my tethers to this life. I feel their tears on my neck. Yet they too will be gone in a short while.


End file.
